


Happy Birthday To The Sorcerer Supreme!

by KuroBakura



Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mentor Stephen Strange, Out of Character, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Secret Crush, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Terah wants to make sure that Stephen has a good birthday but...will he?





	Happy Birthday To The Sorcerer Supreme!

Stephen sat at this desk, reading a book. Terah was in the kitchen, finishing up something that she was making. For Doctor Strange. Today was Stephen’s birthday. Stephen never told Terah but she found out. She wanted to do something special for him. He has done so much for her and she wanted to show him how much she not only appreciates but cares about him as well. Though, Terah was having her doubts.

“I hope he likes this. I am not sure if he will or not but all I can do is hope. Just glad that he doesn’t suspect a thing.” Terah thought to herself. As she finished putting the candles on the cake, she looked over at the cloak. It was standing in the kitchen waiting for her command.

“Levi, please go distract Stephen while I light these, please.” Terah instructed. The cloak nodded and went out of the kitchen, heading to where Strange was at. When the cloak arrived, Stephen looked up at it.

“Is everything alright?” Stephen asked the clock. It was blocking Stephen’s view until Terah appeared. Stephen tried to look on either side of the cloak but the cloak was very at making sure that Stephen did not see a thing that was going on behind him. Which was slightly making Stephen irritated.

“What is exactly going on? Levi?” Strange asked the cloak another question. Terah stepped out of the kitchen with the plate that was holding the cake in both hands.

“Levi, it is okay. I am finished.” Terah suddenly piped up. The cloak moved out of the way. When Stephen could see what was finally going on, his eyes widened. Terah was holding the cake in both hands with a smile on his face. She walked over to him and placed the smallish cake onto the desk in front of him. Stephen felt so confused about what was going on as he looked at her. He was also blushing as well.

”Happy birthday, Stephen.” Terah suddenly spoke up. Stephen blushed even more.

”How...how did you know?” Strange asked her. Terah chuckled with delight.

”Well, I was organizing some papers and such for you and I noticed the calendar on the wall near me that you marked a certain and looking at it, I saw that you marked it as your birthday. I know you did not tell me but I wanted to do something for you and that’s when I came up with the idea of making this cake for you. Not only I wanted to celebrate your birthday but I also wanted to show you how much you mean to me and thank you for all you have done for me since I have been here. ...I hope you like it.” Terah explained. Strange calmed down and smiled.

”Thank you, Terah.” Stephen said to her. Terah blushed. 

“You’re welcome, Stephen.” Terah said back to him. Terah placed her fingers on the wicks of the candle and lit them up one by one. There were six candles in total. She was not exactly sure about what Stephen’s actual age was nor did she really care. Terah liked Stephen, no matter what he was. And more than just as a mentor and friend. Terah _loves _the sorcerer but she felt like that he would not like her back. For multiple reasons. But all she wanted was for him to be happy, no matter who he ended up with. When she finished lighting the candles, she stood in the back of Stephen.

”Male a wish and blow out the candles!” Terah cheerfully spoke. Stephen thought about the wish in his head and then blew out the candles. His wish was somewhat of what he considered a fantasy to him but yet...Stephen hopes that one day..it could come true. Terah went back into the kitchen to grab some a couple of plates, forks and a knife to cut slices off of the cake for two of them. As she cut off a couple of slices, she suddenly got an idea.

”I know that we don’t have any ice cream because I didn’t have time to make any to go along with the cake but will milk be okay?” Terah suggested as she asked. Stephen looked at her.

”Milk will be a fine and excellent substitute for ice cream.” Stephen responded to the suggestion. Terah nodded and went back into the kitchen once more to go grab two glasses of milk. When she returned, Stephen just finished up putting the slices of cake onto the two plates. Terah walked back over to the Sorcerer and placed one of the cups in front of Stephen and beside his plate while Terah places her on the desk in front of her after grabbing her plate. The cake was a simple chocolate chip cake but for Stephen it was one of the best cakes that he has ever had in his life. And he especially loved it a lot because Terah was the one who made it. For him.

”How does it taste?” Terah asked him. Stephen swallowed his bite of cake.

”It is really and seriously good. I like the texture and thickness of it.” Stephen replied back to her. Terah smiled. Coming from Stephen, that meant a lot to her. It made her feel so happy, too.

”I am glad you like it, Stephen. I know it may not be much but it makes me happy to know that you truly like it.” Terah said to him.

”I don’t like it. I _love_ it. Love it a lot, actually. Terah, you made me a cake. That’s means a lot to me. Plus, it has been such a long time since I got a homemade cake on my birthday. Thank you so much for this, Terah.” Stephen said back to her. Terah held back her tears.

“You are welcome, Stephen.” Terah told him. Also, for Stephen, this was one of the best birthdays he had in quite a while. Years, actually. This was something that he was going to remember for a long time. As Stephen ate his piece of cake, he could not take his eyes off of Terah. He was not fully looking at her but he side glanced at her every several seconds. Same with Terah looking at Stephen, when he was not looking at her. When they finished their slices of cake, Terah took the rest of it and took in the kitchen after asking Stephen if he wanted another slice. Stephen laid back carefully in his desk chair with a smile in his face.

”This has been a very good birthday so far. It is not about having big parties and a lot of gifts. It is about spending it with people that mean a lot to you.” Stephen thought to himself. Terah came out of the kitchen. 

“I have a question. Do you think Wong would like a slice of the cake?” Terah suddenly asked as well. Stephen looked at her.

”I can go check, if you would like me to.” Stephen replied to her. Terah felt nervous about it.

”Only if you want to.” Terah said back to him. Stephen got up from the desk chair.

”I do not mind at all.” Stephen said back to her. Terah went back into the kitchen one more time and got a slice of cake to bring to Wong. Stephen created a portal and Terah handed him the place before Stephen stepped into the portal to go find Wong. Terah stood by the portal and waited for the Sorcerer Supreme to return. A few minutes later, Stephen returned without the plate in hand.

”He said yes and he wanted me to thank you for offering him a piece of the cake.” Stephen said to her. She smiled and nodded back. Terah then cleaned up the desk and disappeared once again. Stephen stood there, watching her.

”She does so much for not only me but for others as well. I need to come up with something to give to her as a thank you for doing all of this. I will come up with something. I have to. I feel like I _need _to. It will be a surprise. Just like she did with this for me.” Stephen thought to himself as he saw her about to wash the dishes.

”Would you like some help?” Stephen asked her. Terah looked at him.

”Oh! You do not have to do that! I was the one who made the mess in the first place.” Terah replied to him. It was not the gift that Stephen wanted to give her but it was a start. He walked into the kitchen and stood next to her.

”I want to help. ..If you want me to. It may be my birthday but that doesn’t mean that I can’t be helpful if I want to be.” Stephen explained to her. Terah nodded again at him.

”It is up to you and I really do appreciate it. Thank you so much.” Terah said back to him. Stephen smiled back at her.

”Not problem.” Strange told her. The two of them spent a little bit in the kitchen, washing and drying the dishes. For the two of them, it was fun. It was like they were a married couple without even realizing it. When they finished up, the two of them went back out to the main area of the user floor of the sanctum. They spent the rest of the afternoon working on things and just relaxing until the evening time. All in all, it was a pretty good birthday for the Sorcerer Surpreme.

Later in the night, Stephen could not sleep. He was in bed but all he was doing was tossing and turning. All of a sudden from underneath the door to his bedroom, he noticed that a light was on and could hear footsteps. All of a sudden, he heard a crash. This alarmed him and he got out of bed. Stephen rushed out of the bedroom and to the main area of the room. When he arrived, he noticed that the room was a slight mess and Terah was on the ground. She was wearing a nightgown. Stephen rushes over to see if she was okay. He got onto the ground next to her. He did not care how much of a mess the sanctum was right now. All he cared about was Terah.

”Terah! Are you alright?!” Stephen asked her. Terah slowly looked up at him. 

“Y-yeah. Someone broke into the sanctum and I confronted them but I could not apprehend them. I tried not to wake you but I guess...it did not work. The person disappeared as soon as they heard you come out. They were also dressed in black from head to toe and had a good and mask covering their face, too, so I could not get a good description of them facial wise either.” Terah replied. Terah let out a small whimper as she sat go up from the ground (with Stephen’s help). Stephen noticed something on her face and touched it gently.

”You have a cut on your face, Terah. Let’s get that cleaned up before it gets infected. I will take care of it for you.” Stephen suddenly spoke to her as he held her cheek. Terah blushed but did not refuse his offer to help her with the wound she received from the battle. Stephen moved his hand away from Terah’s cheek then the two of them went into the bathroom so Stephen can take care of her wound. As Terah was sitting down near Stephen, Stephen was putting some ointment into a q-tip and wiped it against her cheek gently after cleaning the cut. 

Feeling Strange touching her face made her feel weird..but..in a good way. When he was finally finished, Strange smiled at her. 

“All taken care of.” Stephen told her. Terah looked up at her as she touched the bandage that was in her cheek.

”Thank you for helping me with that.” Terah said back to him.

”My pleasure.” Stephen said to her. Terah got up from where she was sitting.

”I hope this didn’t ruin your birthday or anything.” Terah suddenly spoke to him. Stephen shook his head a couple of times.

”You did not at all. I just just glad that you are okay and didn’t get worse injuries.” Stephen responded. Terah felt so happy about that.

”Let help you back to your room.” Stephen offered. Terah blushed.

”Are you sure?” Terah asked him. Stephen walked over and stood next to her.

“I do not mind at all.” Stephen assured her. Terah nodded and the two them headed out of the bathroom and to Terah’s room. When they arrived to her bedroom door, Terah turned and faced Stephen once again.

”Thank you, Stephen and I hope you truly did have a good birthday.” Terah suddenly said to him. Strange smiled at her.

”You are welcome and I did.” Strange said back to her. She suddenly reached closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stephen’s eyes widened in shock. Terah smiled with delight.

”Goodnight!” Terah suddenly exclaimed and then headed into her room. Strange stood there for a few seconds after she shut the door then headed to his room for the rest of the night. He held his hand against his cheek where Terah kissed it. His face felt warm and his heart felt happy. Stephen entered his room and went back to bed. This time, he was able to fall asleep without any issues. Back in her room, Terah laid on her side while on the bed, thinking about Doctor Strange and then fell asleep. Both of them with smiles on their faces.

** _The End_ **


End file.
